


Flash

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [120]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Pain, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed’s having his automail reinstalled. <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa absolutely pwns.  I just play with her stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

Winry laid her hand on his thigh above the metal band that marked where flesh and automail combined. Ed glanced down, marveling again at how pale her skin was where it touched his. Even above the scarring. It gave him something else to think about for a few seconds before she actually made the connection to link the automail to his nervous system. That brief respite – the touch of her callous-roughened palm against his thigh – made him think for an instant of other things: a bright afternoon, with the two of them beneath the spreading branches of the oak tree by the river, the way the light sparkled off the ripples in the river’s current. 

Winry pillowed against his chest, with Ed’s arms anchoring her against him. He read Al’s most recent letter from Xing to her. Occasionally, she’d tilt her head back to kiss his jaw, and a little thrum, like electricity, would hum through his body at the touch of her mouth. The low-level spark contained in his belly could either build or fade, depending on the energy between them. For now, he tightened his arms around her, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, needing nothing more than this. 

“Okay, Ed. I’m going to connect the nerves now,” Winry said, bringing him out of his daydream. She set the socket wrench in place on the nut. Ed took a deep breath, his balls tightening reflexively. He knew what was going to come next. The shock would scream through his body, electrifying every single nerve. It would feel like he’d been struck by lightning, except it’d be coming from his thigh, rather than the sky overhead. 

The scrape of the wrench against the nut made him want to twitch, but he stayed still. A drop of sweat rolled down out of his hair and over his cheek. He gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes. He knew Winry’d checked and double-checked her work, that the threads were lined up perfectly, that the port head would connect the first time. He’d heard horror stories from other automail users that, sometimes, hurried mechanics wouldn’t line up the port threads correctly. The connection would be trigger a reaction like a lightning storm, leaving the user in a heap, maybe unconscious for a few days, and always useless for some time afterward. And wary, too, of any mechanic who didn’t take the time necessary with the work they did. 

But this was Winry. If she could’ve used herself as a lightning rod to draw off that horrid shock, Ed had no doubt she’d take it, right along with him and any of her other customers. It was part of what made her so good. Pinako would tell Ed to suck it up, it didn’t hurt – as if she _knew_ about that galvanic agony that went with the port connection. Winry, on the other hand, would offer a cool hand, a glass of water. 

“On three,” Winry said, “one, two - ”

Ed swore the electric charge knocked him straight out of the chair, singeing his hair, making his dick retreat right up into his gut, and then, he collapsed, sweat pouring out of skin, soaking through his drawstring shorts and the tank top he wore. He knew he had to stink after a connection, but Winry never seemed to mind. She wiped his forehead with a damp cloth, smoothing it over his face. “There,” she said, “all done,” and her smile promised a different, better kind of electricity between them later.


End file.
